


No Longer Needed

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Moving On, NPT Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1943028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Mitani looked at a Go stone, he thought about Hikaru and felt a flash of anger run through him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



Every time Mitani looked at a Go stone, he thought about Hikaru and felt a flash of anger run through him. Just like now. Hikaru was a Go professional, leaving everyone in the club behind. He clenched his fist as he struggled to calm down. He had friends in the Go club and he enjoyed spending time with them. He didn't need Hikaru.

Kaneko suddenly appeared and shoved his shoulder. "Stop moping around and let's play a game. I want to beat you."

Mitani gestured for Kaneko to across from him. Wherever Hikaru was, Mitani was doing better than him.


End file.
